


Planet Cycles

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [61]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ichi knows his place only when he considers the solar system. And then he knows everyone else's, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Cycles

If Athena is the Sun to their group, Ichi supposes-- because his master had described Her that way, when Ichi had trouble understanding astronomy-- then Seiya and his group is the collection of inner planets, and Ichi and the rest are outside the asteroid belt. Ichi always feels a little like Pluto-- so distant and unseen, like the planet itself, and more often then not forgotten.

 

If he is Pluto though, Seiya manages to be Mercury, of all the planets he could have been. He rotates so close to Athena, so hot and full of fire that he might burn in the Lady's light, but he's there. Everyone knows it. He's there. He's real.

 

The others are there. Further out. But nobody is as close to Athena as Seiya. Nobody will ever get that close.


End file.
